


Yours and Mine

by zinger17



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, some references to past spousel abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinger17/pseuds/zinger17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's first day home as parents and Rumple isn't entirely certain if he's welcome or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours and Mine

Rumpelstiltskin carefully tiptoes past the sitting room to make his hasty escape to the kitchen. 

After a very, very long and emotionally turbulent pregnancy, the worst was finally over. Belle had labored for twenty two hours to bring his six pound two ounce gorgeous daughter into the world. He had taken one look into her bright red, screaming face and once again tumbled head-long into love. 

Now his two beautiful girls were tucked up cozily on the sofa in front of a crackling fire. The matchless monotony crib was already assembled and ready to be used. Mounds of diapers sat by alongside lotions and medicine for every ailment known to mankind. Formula was already bought in case of breast-feeding complications, baby proofing already completed. 

Rumpelstiltskin has no idea what he is meant to be doing now. 

He peeks around the corner to catch a glimpse of the goings on the other room. Belle is still nestled on the settee, a warm quilt covering her. His little Rose sleeps against her breast, as Belle continues to slowly rock her, gently smiling. 

He still has no idea what he’s meant to be doing now. 

Milah never much liked holding Baelfire. If she ever did wish to spend time with his son, she never, ever wanted her coward of a husband fluttering about attempting to help. It merely irritated, if not outright angered her. Rumpelstiltskin desperately wants Belle to enjoy time with Rose. He has no desire to disrupt her hard earned quiet time with his daughter. 

Belle suddenly turns about. Rumpelstiltskin quickly jerks back but apparently not quick enough.   
“Rumple? Don’t you want to come hold Rose?” 

Caught, he hesitantly makes his way into the living room over toward his girls. Belle smiles as he lowers himself onto the sofa. “Lean back baby,” she instructs. “And relax.” 

Obeying timidly, Rumpelstiltskin tries to calm down. Belle wants him here. She wouldn’t have asked otherwise. 

“Do you want to hold her?” his wife questions, still smiling. Breath catching, Rumpelstiltskin manages to nod dumbly. 

Carefully scooping his daughter into his arms, he instinctively cups the back of her head. His little love stirs and yawns widely, arms waving. Rumpelstiltskin tenses, half expecting Belle to snap angrily about waking the baby and take her back. 

Belle giggles instead murmuring, “Oh, look she wants to see her papa again.” She shifts, spreading the quilt to cover them both. 

“Oh Rumple,” Belle sighs, settling in against him. “Look at our girl. Isn’t she the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” 

Rumpelstiltskin’s throat feels hot and tight. Milah never called Bae theirs. Only his. His son, his mess, his to deal with. 

“Second,” he manages to rasp. “She's the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Belle laughs, a joyful chime. "Don't think flattery will get you out of diaper duty mister," she mock scolds, smacking his free arm playfully. "You're going to be helping me ever step of the way here. What's yours is mine and what's mind is yours." 

Rumpelstiltskin doesn't speak this time. He merely nussles his wife's hair and nods his assent, slipping his arm around her, holding his perfect little family close to his heart.


End file.
